library_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
The way of snow
the way of snow is a story made by T1000 in book T1000 Stories in this story he tells us about many things and adventures of snow blob and his way to friends. the way of snow once there was not even a snow, there was water, a lot of water blobs, all of them were talking and having fun in a cloud, days passed, one day it became colder then ever, everyone was worried but one blob said that everything gonna be ok, and they trust him. the next day was weird, they all felt like they are not able to move, they became snow blobs. they were talking but they were happy because they fell no cold anymore, suddebnly cloud started to go down, everyone was worried but one blob said its ok, the next second everyone fell off the cloud, and was high up in the sky, they were so surprised because of how big the world was, and how beautifull. they were talking, and slowly going down, seeing more and more. then the wind began, some of the blobs flew away, and one blob was thinking that everyone will fall on the ground and then they will explore the world, but he was pushed with the wind, he flew away, he was scared, and suddenly he saw something in front of him, he hit it and slide down, it was the window. there were many sad blobs that got away from their friends, but one blob said that they will get to their friends, if they ask wind, and they did, wind said ok and was about to take everyone to their friends but widnow opened and hand has taked some blobs inside, our blob was a the middle of big blob ball, and had no idea what is going on. some blobs cried and turned into water and fall into the floor, trying to find escape, yet there was none for them. others, that were inside of ball were safe, atleast for some time. boy that picked the snow ran, some blobs fell hot and became water, no one knew if it was because on the hand was warn, or the air. boy ran and cried look i got snow! snow! he showed it to his sister. they jumped, while almost half of ball got off and fall on the floor. but our blob, he was inside of the waht left from ball. suddenly there came a big man, it was their dad, he said to put the ball into sink. in the sink blobs became water, and tried to get out, but sides were too high. our blob became water too, but he wanted to stay with his new friends, he came close to them, for a second it was very cold, but then no more, he was snow again. but he looked different, everything was mirrored in it, like in the glass. he became ice, but he dont care, because he was with friends. suddenly girl came and pushed the ball hard into sink, it split into parkt and got in thin holes in the sink. it became dark, but it wasnt hot. then, they stopped falling and stuck at place, for a second. there was hot water going and almost all blobs became water, but ice is harder to turn into water then snow, so he stayed at tiny piece of ball that left and got pushed by water, suddenly he saw more holes, and there was even more water! dirtry, cold, hot, even colorfull! all of it mixed into the dirtry, cold brown water. but more and more holes he see and more and more water, suddenly he saw a hole behind the piece, and then a lot of water appear, it was hot, and the piece became water, but ice blob stayed ice, he goed and goed untill he see the end. all of it go into ocean, how could all of this dirty water get into water where animals live? and what about blob? he sinked slowly, seeing all the beaty of the ocean. that was the last thing he saw. but then, because it was ice, it slowly was getting water because of ocea water was warm. it was trying to make it hot and save it, make it into gas and make it fly back to its cloud, where everything has started. and it made it into water, a warned water then all other ocean water, and it started going up, up, up and then on top of the ocean, the summer sun, because at place where it was there was summer, it helped and made it into gas, it flew up and up, and got into the cloud, became water, and all its friends were already there! it thinked about what it saw. the world was beatifull, but for true, it was horrible, bad people stealing and killing, lots of dirty water getting into the ocean, humans dont care about anyone, even other humans, and about animals either. blob wanted to stay on the cloud with its friends, but the next winter it flew down as snow, and became water, it was stuck and wasnt being able to get out. and it dissapear in mad world, and no one remember it, only its friends. so will you?